


追捕法则⑤

by weisha030



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030





	追捕法则⑤

陌生的情感像洪水一样冲破了史蒂夫的精神屏障，史蒂夫被迷茫、急躁、痛苦、惊讶裹挟着跪倒在地上，这不是他的情绪，这是属于他面前的向导的情绪，他抬头对上向导冷冰的眼神，对方捡起了地上的枪对准了他。如果不  
是亲身感受到，谁能从这个锋利得像一把刀的男人的眼中看出他正品尝着痛苦。

“Who the hell is Bucky？”他的声音像是许久没有打开过的窗户，木头刮擦过窗框般的哑涩，史蒂夫从这声不客气的问句中听出对方在念出Bucky时的情微颤抖。

他心里的疑问和熟悉感愈来愈强烈，他被枪口对准但是却一点也没有想躲开的意思，甚至将盾丢在了地上勉强站了起来：“Bucky？”他对着眼前的敌人喊道，眼神炙热地看着对方没有带面罩的脸，棕色的头发，混杂着血丝的  
蓝绿色眼睛，紧紧抿起来的嘴唇，他竟然没有第一眼认出这个曾带着他奔跑在布鲁克林街道的人。因为他毕竟改变了太多，那个活泼的勇敢的，将整个世界当作自己游乐场的男孩被残忍切割，眼前人的挣扎和痛苦还在史蒂夫  
脑子里肆虐、求救。

他的狮子再次不受控制地跑了出来冲向端着枪的男人，冬兵的眼睛里瞬间涌现一丝杀意，史蒂夫卧倒的速度慢了一秒，子弹擦过他的肩膀传来火辣的痛感。

狮子猛地停住步子，朝向导发出了一声低沉的吼叫像是在威胁又像是在质询，它挡在自己的主人面前，没有冲上前攻击敌人，只是再次吼叫了一声，像是在警告冬兵不要上前。

这点疼痛对于史蒂夫来说根本算不了什么，真正影响着他的是脑子不属于他的痛苦，他勉强给自己树立起精神屏障：“我不想和你打，Bucky！”他艰难地拿起盾牌冲着一身黑色作战服的向导喊道。

他的注意力完全放在巴基的身上，因此没有错过对方眼睛里一闪而过的迷茫和慌乱。

“我不是Bucky。”冬兵一字一顿警告到，但是端着枪的手却有些发抖，他明白自己今天已经无法完成任务，果断地转身向旁边的巷子里跑去，他骑来的摩托车正停在那里。

但是史蒂夫立刻追了上去，狮子跑得比人类快了太多，它像是一只真正的草原上的雄狮一般猛地扑了上去，将猎物压在了身下。

冬兵凶狠地用左臂将压在自己身上的狮子猛地推了下去翻身爬了起来，接着被像导弹一样发射过来的史蒂夫压在了巷子的墙壁上。史蒂夫用盾牌压在他的机械臂与肩膀的交界处，迫使他无法发力。突然凑近的人好像抢走了他  
的氧气，他开始觉得呼吸困难，不自觉地大口喘气，脑袋像是被人强硬地掰开塞进了一堆不属于他的感情，激动、担心、后悔，夹杂着一大股失而复得的喜悦瞬间占满了他曾经空空如也的脑袋。“你是谁！”他的声音更加嘶  
哑，甚至发出了像是喉管被割开的嘶嘶声。

“史蒂夫！你不记得我？”史蒂夫察觉到巴基的不对劲，但是却不敢贸然松手，只能又是担心又是焦急地继续压制在巴基身上，“你没事吧？”

“我不认识你。”巴基还在大声喘着气，他开始觉得热，他一向是冰冷的，从血液到脑浆，他的一切都是冰冷而无情的，但是现在他像是被点燃一样浑身发烫，从发丝到指尖都感受到火焰撩过的炙热。

“你在发热！”史蒂夫察觉到问题的严重，他松开巴基，又立刻扶住已经有些站不稳的向导。

那只狮子只按本能行事，它胡乱的用脑袋去蹭巴基的腿，想要拱进巴基的双腿之间。史蒂夫面红耳赤地将自己不要脸的狮子收了回去，狮子在消失之前发出一声愤怒的嘶吼，把已经有些神志不清的巴基惊醒了一点。

“滚开！”他推开正扶着自己肩膀的男人，还想走向自己的摩托。

“和我走吧巴基，”史蒂夫又立刻扶了上去，他也开始发热了，但他超人的意志力使他还能克制住自己不要丧失理智。他布鲁克林的房子就在不远处，巴基身上冰雪的味道将他整个人包裹起来，他在心里一遍又一遍地告诫自己  
要冷静，但身体却不受控制地贴近了手臂里的人。灼热的呼吸交缠在一起，他抱住了已经意识不清的人，他情不自禁地贴近了巴基的唇。巴基没有拒绝，但是眼睛里全是茫然无措，他不知道自己发生了什么，将他搂在怀里的  
明明是他的任务目标，可他却无法对他升起一丝的防备和警觉，他捏紧了拳头却没有后退。在双唇相触的一刻史蒂夫惊醒过来：“不是这里，不是现在。”

他下面已经完全立了起来，只能狼狈地将巴基拖在肩上，迈着别扭的步子往他的车走去，万幸那些子弹只是打穿了车门和玻璃，他听到了隔着一个街区传来的警笛声，有人看到这场袭击并且报警了。

他引以为傲的定力再一次帮了他大忙，副驾驶上的巴基已经热得胡乱撕扯起自己的作战服，金属左臂粗鲁地撕烂了了右胸上的布料，史蒂夫只看了一眼那抹粉色就慌乱地扭过了头，“冷静，你不是禽兽”。他简直不知道自己是  
怎么做到将车停到门前，从门口的地毯下摸出钥匙再返回汽车将已经完全陷入热潮的男人抱进房子里的。

这个常年没有人居住的房子有人定时清理，史蒂夫在一片混乱的思绪里还能想到“至少巴基不用躺在灰尘里”。他将巴基放在沙发上，听着对方越来越大声的呻吟手足无措地在旁边傻站着。

那人用带着水汽的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，像是在怪罪他将他害到这样一种境地。史蒂夫心里绷紧的那根弦一下子断裂了，他天性里的攻击性和占有欲全然掌握了已经不再清明的大脑。他像一只野兽一样扑了上去把对方已  
经破烂不堪的衣服撕成碎片，巴基也胡乱地扯碎了他身上的T恤，他们剧烈起伏的胸膛贴在一起，史蒂夫听到他们的心跳声融合在了一起，“占有他，他是你的”。

他丧失了理智只凭借本能地将身下人完全地压制住，用舌头去标记自己所占有的每一块领地，“这是属于我的味道”。整个房子里都是冰雪的冷冽气息，但是他们却像是在冰原里熊熊燃烧的两团火焰点燃彼此。

巴基毫不克制的在他身下喘息呻吟着，双手不得章法地在他的腰腹上乱摸，将原本就火热的气息变得更加焦灼。结合热让他们完全的沦为欲望的俘虏，史蒂夫着迷地亲吻着巴基身上的每一块肌肤，像羊羔一样吮吸那颗小小的  
乳头，巴基发出一声哀叫，却主动伸手搂住了史蒂夫的头，不让他的嘴唇离开。

他从来没有过经验，但是却无师自通地伸手抚慰着巴基的欲望，巴基在他手里放荡地呻吟，毫不遮掩自己的沉迷，“巴基，巴基”他一遍又一遍地念身下人的名字，手摸上了那处紧闭的穴口，“巴基，看着我。”他亲吻对方紧闭  
着的眼睛，“看着我，巴基。”那双沾满雨露的眼睛颤颤巍巍地睁开，迷茫地看着压在自己身上的人，“巴基？”他有些困惑地念出这个名字。史蒂夫从两人融合在一起的精神世界里感受到了巴基的茫然与挣扎。

“你是我的巴基。”史蒂夫往那处塞进一根手指，舔吻着巴基的脖颈，有些粗鲁地开始抽插因为情欲变得柔软湿润的肉穴。

巴基听不懂史蒂夫在坚持嘀咕些什么，但是他从自己的脑子里感受到这个人汹涌的爱意和喜悦，他本来就已经被结合热给冲晕了头脑，又被史蒂夫强烈的感情给完全扯进了情欲的漩涡。他的屁股里插进了两个手指，它们在里  
面快速抽插，分开又合拢，他吐出舌头喘息，又被叼着舌头舔吻，只能从嘴里发出呜呜的声音。

被进入的那一刻他没有感受到痛，因为他被面前人强烈的满足和欲望给送到了顶峰。这场性爱更像是一场灵魂的撞击，他们的情感通过肉体融合在一起，即使有那么多的失去月痛苦，他们的灵魂仍然毫无芥蒂地紧紧地缠绕在  
一起庆祝他们终于在世界上找到了自己命定的伴侣。

等史蒂夫从一片混乱中清醒过来的时候他清晰地感受到了属于已经昏睡过去的巴基的情绪：平静，温暖。他看着身体上遍布红痕和青紫，像婴儿一样蜷缩在他旁边的巴基，内心的震惊足以炸毁一座城池：他和巴基结合了。


End file.
